


Gasoline + Herbal Tea = A Somewhat Drug for Demonic Cannibals

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, OMEGA FLUFF, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: In which Lilac mixes two of her favorite drinks, and makes something similar to a drug for her, she makes Eyeless Jack try some, and then they go watch Karol And CO.(A show made up by SquishEJS) and annoy the balls off of Toby. She also does something stupid, but EJ covers for her, and when she goes into a blackout drunk-like state, passing out, EJ is nice enough to carry her back to her room and tuck her in. (How nice of him)





	Gasoline + Herbal Tea = A Somewhat Drug for Demonic Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishEJS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishEJS/gifts).



> It's just some fluff between EJ and an OC.  
> This is for SquishEJS, because they are an amazing author!  
> Lilac's full back story coming soon!

Lilac sat in her room alone. Sally had just left after cutting up her knee when messing with Toby’s hatchets. Lilac had decided to write a note to remind Toby that not everyone has CIPA like he does, and to be more careful with his shit. She groaned and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, mentally cursing her nonexistent sleep schedule for giving her bags under her eyes, which contrasted against her creamy-grey skin. Lilac stood, and paced around her attic bedroom, deciding to ditch her black turtleneck she had been wearing so far, to put on a loose-fitting deep ocean-blue t-shirt under a dark grey zip-up sweatshirt. After pondering it over, Lilac decided to trek downstairs to the kitchen to make some herbal tea, and to recycle the tea packets, and use them to get rid of her bags. When she finally stepped into the open living space, she gave Tim a nod and a hum in reply to his half-assed ‘Hey’ from the couch, and walked herself into the kitchen, pouring more water into the kettle, turning it on and grabbing out her favorite black mug from the cupboards. When it finally beeped, signaling that the water was hot enough, Lilac poured it into the waiting mug, which she had already placed the tea bags into. As she took a small sip, she eyed the metallic canteen that was filled with gasoline sitting on the counter. She remembered how many times that amber liquid saved BEN from getting his spinal cord snapped away from his skull, and his throat ripped to shreds. She chuckled half-heartedly, and decided to experiment a little. The canteen was cool in her hand, and Lilac poured a decent amount of the gasoline into her mug, before swirling around the contents inside, mixing it together. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the library to read a medical book or two, while enjoying a nice cup of tea. When Lilac finally reached the book-filled room, she plopped herself down in her favorite seat, the bay window that looked out over much of the forest that surrounded her home. Sighing, Lilac took a small sip out o her mug, and did a mental double-take. It wasn’t half bad! She stood, deciding to show her new invention to the closest friend she had, Jack. Bounding down the basement steps, Lilac knocked three times on the door. Jack answered a moment later. “Oh, hey Lilac. What’s up?” Lilac pushed the mug into his grip, and motioned for him to drink it. He raised an eyebrow, his chestnut hair falling into his face and covering his eye sockets. “You want me to… drink it?” Lilac nodded, with a dopey grin on her face. She felt different, and a little buzz was working its way through her veins. Jack took a hesitant sip, and handed it back to her. “Not bad.” He walked through the doorway patting her shoulder on the way up, before throwing back at her. “You coming back up?” Lilac nodded and bounced after him. The two of them plopped on the couch next to Toby, who had apparently replaced Tim’s presence in the room, and joined him in watching Karol And Co. Later, Lilac had long since finished her drink, she became restless, and needed an outlet for her energy. An evil thought crossed through her mind, and she began poking Jack’s side, trying to tickle him. Jack tensed up, and tried to hold back his laughter, but at last failed, releasing a giggle-snort. Lilac continued to abuse his weakness, and tickled him even more, making the ticking and twitching boy with tourettes next to them begin to get frustrated, because they were distracting him from his show. About five minutes later, Toby turned the t.v. off with an annoyed huff and left the room, leaving the two demons panting on the floor, out of breath. Soon, EJ sat up. “R-Remind me to never let you put gasoline into your tea, I th-think it did something to you.” Lilac giggled a little from her spot on the floor and Jack could’ve sworn he heard a feminine voice that sounded satin-like and velvety, like liquid chocolate whisper in a barely audible voice. “No promises, Jacky,” but he shook it off as his imagination. Lilac stood up a minute later and walked into the kitchen, while Jack plopped himself back onto the couch and turned the t.v. onto Animal Planet. Soon enough, he heard a loud thud and splash, followed by Lilac’s giggling. He walked into the room to see Lilac on the floor, covered in and surrounded by a large puddle of gasoline. She giggled as she licked the fire-starting liquid off of her hands, and EJ sighed, shaking his head. Lilac turned to him, and reached her arms up and bounced, mouthing “Jacky” over and over again, like a child wanting to be picked up. Before Jack could do anything, Lilac slumped onto the tile flooring, passed out. Jack groaned, and lifted the five-foot three-inch woman into his arms, surprised at how light she was. His nose crinkled at her smell, but he continued to carry her child-style up to her room and took off her jacket and boots, before laying her onto the chaise lounge by the window, and putting a towel over her, leaving a sticky note on her forehead, telling her to take a shower. When he finally came back down, BEN was in the kitchen, staring at the mess in disbelief. Man,  _ this _ was going to be a bitch to explain. “Dude, what the actual fuck happened?” Jack answered with three words. “Lilac. Lilac happened.”


End file.
